


Educating snk characters

by SummerHoliday01



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Background Relationships, Canon Non-Binary Character, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Childhood Friends, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerHoliday01/pseuds/SummerHoliday01
Summary: Stories of the snk characters in high school.WARNING SLIGHT SNK SPOILERS(I might make it a whole story, but right now it's just one shots.)





	1. Always double check the date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, just a heads up that this is set in england, and i am writing from how my school was like, i went to a very strict school, so it might not be the same to yours.
> 
> I don't own snk.

Eren places his head on the table with a grunt. 

"i told you not to stay up all night" Mikasa tells him off as she slides into her seat next to Eren.

"leave me alone" Eren whines "it was worth it at the time" 

"you know we have an exam today right?" Armin questions placing a huge book on his desk.

"WHAT?" 

"Yeah, the maths exam, did you not revise?"

"Wait no, the maths exam is on thursday" Eren says

"Eren, today is thursday..." Mikasa says glancing at Armin who is sitting in his seat wide eyed.

"what, no its not" Eren shakes his head

Hiding their phones from the teachers view, Armin and Mikasa show the date.

Thursday

"WHAT?" Eren quickerly grabs his phone from his blazers inner pocket, "but look, my phone says its wednesday-OH MY DAYS i'm going to kill him" Eren slams his fist on the table.

Mikasa quickly glances to the teacher who is luckly distracted by a late student. She then glances to Armin who shrugs, "Eren, what are you going to do? The exam is in ten minutes."

"shit, quick Armin give me your books and help we with some things please." 

"sure of course," Armin grabs his books and turns around in his chair which is in front of Erens and Mikasas, "i think there is going to be more vectors in this exam"

"er, i don't think im feeling so well, i think i'm going to go to the office and tell them i'm ill."

"they won't let you go, even if you were crying your eyes out and vomiting, they will force you to stay" Armin griminces absently flicking through the pages.

"oh yeah, sorry that happened, must have sucked" Eren cringes.

"Just focus on revising, we don't have much time" Mikasa glaces to the clock.

8:20am

"While you do that give me your phone" Mikasa holds her hand out for it under the table.

"What, no, why?"

Rolling her eyes, she says "To change the date to the proper day, and to put your phone on silence so it does not go off during the exam again, and end up being confiscated while you fail because your paper got disqualified"

"that was just once" he clenches his jaw, unlocking the phone then placing it in her hand "here"

 

Once the bell rings, he grabs his phone from Mikasa and places it in his inner blazer pocket. He griminces as he grabs his bag. 

"er, sir," Eren calls out "i, um, don't have a locker, can i please leave my bag in the classroom?"

"i'm not teaching in here, its a different teacher, sorry."

"its fine i will ask someone else" Eren says with a sigh thinking 'why can't we just put our bags at the front or back of the exam hall? They always like to be so extra.' 

"don't worry Eren, you can sqeeze it in mine" Armin places a hand on his shoulder.

"thats nice of you Armin," the teacher smiles "good luck on the exam" 

Saying their thanks, they make their way to where Armins locker is, separating from Mikasa whose locker is on the other side of the school. 

Their lockers are not those long ones like in the movies, their lockers were small squares that barely fit one bag.

"by the way, you need to change the password on your phone," Armin glances at Eren, "clearly Zeke knows it"

"yeah, remind me after the exam," he holds onto his bag tighter

"it will be okay, you revised way before today, you just did not know it was today"

"yeah i guess"

"come on" Armin pulls Eren forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

The school is a bunch of huge buildings that have a very tall brick wall surrounding the perimeter, the only way out being the school gates that are always closely watched, always closed and impossible to leave as they don't open unless you have permission when its not the end of the day.

"everyone quietly stand in a stright line, whoever talks will stay behind after school" the teacher glares at everyone.

Holding his pencil case, Eren leans against the building, waiting to go inside.

For some reason, they have to enter the exam hall from the outside. Groaning he squirms around, unable to keep still from all the nerves.

They have to stand in register order, so Armin and Mikasa are at the very front of the line, whereas Eren is very close to the back.

An arm snaking around his shoulder startles him, "Hey, did you revise?" Ymir asks.

"er, yeah, i did. Did you?"

"Nope, this is all stupid, it does not even matter until we're in year 11 anyway."

"not really, we are currently doing our GCSEs, its also important when we apply for college or sixth form as these grades are the ones they will see."

"now you see, that's where you're wrong, for me, im thinking of not going to sixth form or college, just getting a job."

"Don't we HAVE to go to sixth form or college though?"

"nah, i think you still have to apply, but if i just drop out or get myself expelled or something, it should be fine."

"are you sure? Won't you want to go to sixth form or college to get a better job later on?"

"i'm so fed up of school, i just want to be free-"

"-wait, shhh, teacher's coming"

The teacher walks down the line and stands at the end of the line, near Ymir and Eren.

Sighing, they glance to the teacher, then to the front of the line. 'when are we going in?' Eren thinks bouncing on the spot.

"Everyone start going in, one at a time, quietly!" a teacher at the front of the line shouts so the students at the back can hear.

"you hear that, quietly, one at a time" the teacher near them repeats.

'Right,' Eren thinks 'its time to face the music.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Btw, for those who don't know, GCSEs are certain subjects you choose to focus on when you are around 14, in year 9 but you start them in year 10, so 14-15, and finish in year 11, 15-16. 
> 
> Depending on the school, you can only pick around 4 or so subjects, on top of english maths and science, so you do 7 or so overall.
> 
> Also we finish 'high school' when we are 16, and then we go to sixth form or college.


	3. What time is it, lunch time.

"HEY," a voice calls out "EREN"

Eyebrows furrowed, he turns around and moves his head searching for the person who called him trough the huge crowd. 

Historia sqeezes through the huge amount of people in the corridor until she gets to him.

"Hey, you alright?" Eren shouts over the loud noise

"yeah, how did you find the maths exam?" she questions 

"it was okay, how did you find it?"

"really good, but i still hate vectors" 

"don't we all" Eren laughs

The corridor is bursting with life, as everyone talks loudly in their groups, most running downstairs to lunch.

"you're not going to lunch?" Historia questions 

"i have pack lunch, and i'm waiting for the teacher to leave the classroom, so we can sneak inside and eat in there"

"not gonna lie," Historia glances at Eren " i prefer to eat in the classroom, its more quiet, but we always get caught and then we HAVE to go downstairs"

"i know...is it really worth it?" 

"course it is" a different voice joins, "at least we get a bit of peace and quiet, before we're booted downstairs" Reiner says walking up to them with Bertholt and Annie in tow.

"but is it worth the trouble?" Historia glances at them

"er, not really," Bertholdt says glancing around "we only get, like not even five minutes, before the teachers searching the corridors and classrooms shout at us and make sure we go downstairs."

"yeah, but if we go downstairs," Armin joins "then its impossible to come back up until its lesson time."

During lunch and break time, there are teachers always protroling the corridors and classrooms, making sure that no one is upstairs, unless given writen permission from a teacher saying they can for a certain reason.

Once you go downstairs, its impossible to go back up as there are teachers protroling the stairs and making sure no one goes up.

Eren sighs, knowing that they don't want to fight it, and just go downstairs. 

"come on," Bertholdt says pulling Annie and Reiner forward "meet you guys in the lunch hall yeah?"

"yeah, save us some seats" Eren calls out as they make their way.

"um, Eren i think im going to with them, im, er, very hungry" Armin flushes

"yeah yeah," Eren smirks "you just want to be with Annie" he laughs as Armins blushes.

"no its not-"

"-just go" Eren laughs

Once Armin leaves its just him and Historia. 

"aren't you going to go to lunch" Eren questions. He's waiting for Mikasa, who is talking with her teacher. The corridors are much quieter now, soon the teachers are going to come.

"I do think i did really well on the exam, do you think my mother will be proud?" Historia says staring at nothing. She knows full well that she won't care, but she needs some sort assurance

"I'm sure she will be" Eren tries to reasure her.

Shaking her head, she smiles anyway at his kindness on reasuring her.

"nah, she won't care" she says accepting the truth.

"maybe not, sorry" Eren puts a hand on her shoulder

"it's not your fault"

"no, i'm sorry its like this, you don't deserve it"

With a sigh Historia whispers "when i purposely failed my exams, she did not even care"

"i know, but i'm sure your sister will be so proud, maybe even take you shopping, letting you buy the whole store if you wanted to"

Historia laughs "yeah, that sounds like something she would do"

"oh shit," Eren gasps

"what"

"the teachers comimg" Eren turns around hiding his face. Because everyone wears the same uniform, its unlikely they would reconize him and Historia.

"where's Mikasa" 

"right here, quick let's go" Mikasa grabs Erens arm pulling him forward.

Quickly walking down the stairs, Eren asks "what took you so long?" 

"we were talking about the coursework" Mikasa says as if that's a good explanation.

"Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Jean and Marco did not bother going to the classroom, and the others are already in the lunch hall" Historia says

"okay, let's go, the line is most likely huge, at least we have our own lunch" Mikasa says

You have to line up to GO inside the lunch hall, and the line is always huge, and then you have to line up to get the actual food if you don't have pack lunch, and its impossible to find seats as the lunch hall is always very crowded and full.

Waiting in the long line to go in, they see they don't have much time until its lesson time. Lunch is only forty five minutes.

They only have fifteen, 'great' Eren rolls his eyes.


	4. Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

When they are finally let into the lively lunch hall, they scan the huge room for the others. The luch hall is very hectic as always, way to loud to hear your own thoughts, walking towards the middle tables, they meet with the others who are eating and talking about the exam. 

"They did not even teach us most of the stuff that was on that stupid paper" shouts Jean

"nah, you're just an idiot" Eren says sitting next to Reiner.

"OI, you're one to talk, aren't you the person who forgot it was today" Jean glares "i bet you failed"

Feeling a flare flash inside him, Eren grits his teeth "i didn't, and if i did it would be because of a stupid prank my brother did," he spits, "unlike you whose definitely failed because you're just plain stupid"

As Jean is about to retrot, a slam on the table shocks everyone as they snap their heads to the source of it.

"For just once," Annie speaks up "can you two go a day without fighting"

"when he stops being a stupid bloody horseface"

"when Eren stops being a stupid bastard"

"i'm leaving" Annie stands up

"wait, where are you going" Armin questions grabing her wrist

"outside for some fresh air, i need to get away from this idiocy." she pulls her wrist back shaking her head at Armin like they had a conversation with their eyes.

Knowing that she needs her space, they let her leave and no one follows her.

"She's right," Marco says ignoring Jeans shocked gasp "seriously, you two need to grow up, i have seen year 7s behave better than you two" 

"i have seen year 4s behave better than them" Reiner chips in taking a bit of his sandwich

"Oi-" Eren gasps

"HEY, we are right here you know" Jean glares at them

"i think even Levi and Zeke behave better than them" Mikasa says before taking a bite of her ham and cheese homemade sandwich.

"WHAT" Eren splutters 

"huh, i can see that" Armin glances up in thought

"NO WAY," Eren shouts chocking on his sandwich "besides we're fifteen, and they are in their mid twenties or something, we are still young and growing or whatever, you know," Eren glances around "puberty" he whispers.

"That's not a swear word you know" Connie comments

"or in other words Eren has crazy anger issues" Jean smirks

"shut it before i punch the living daylights out of you" Eren seeths

"see what i mean" he laughs 

Clenching his jaw, he stands and lifts his fisted hand, however Mikasa holds his arm back shaking her head "don't, you will get in trouble"

"listern to your girlfriend, crazy bastard"

Before Eren could reply, the warning bell rings, signaling its nearly time for class.

"let's go" Bertholdt stands

"wait," Sasha quickly grabs the leftovers of everyones food that lies on the table and shoves it into her mouth

"how very lady like of you" Reiner rolls his eyes.

Placing their rubbish away, they all go with the huge flow of the crowd, as everyone makes their way to their next lesson or exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	5. Gloomy grump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

"why does it feel like time is going so slow?" Zeke leans back looking out the coach window.

 

There is nothing much to see, just a lot of trees, countryside and the odd house.

 

"because you're so boring and can't keep your fucking mouth shut" Levi glares

"i thought you liked my mouth" 

"as if, now shut it before i cut your lips off"

"now now Levi, don't do something you'll regret" 

"i'll be doing everyone a favour"

"you're so mean" Zeke pouts

"good to know, now shut up"

"make me" 

Before Levi could reply or do anything, someone runs to them and leans on Levi's chair

"how long until we get there" Hanji whines

"i don't care about assigned seats, i still hate you for putting me with HIM," Levi glares at Zeke "you are changing seats with me" Levi stands

"you know we can't, these are our assigned seats"

"i don't care. If they say something, just tell them we changed seats and don't mind, or ask the person with you if they can change with me"

"hey, i mind" Zeke chips in 

"shut it and look at those big ass trees" Levi grits his teeth at him before looking to Hanji "im sitting with you and that's final"

"what if they say no?"

"why can't you sit with him instead if they say no?"

"watching you two is amusing"

"i'm starting to wonder what's worse, being with you or beardy"

"huh, i'm offended" Hanji places a hand on their heart in mock hurt

"same here" Zeke adds

"let's just go, i don't care anymore"

"fine, but if they say no, you are going to come back here, sit quietly, and not make a scene"

 

Luckily, the ederly lady didn't mind, saying "oh, he looks like a such a sweet young man" much to Levi's disgusted "really?"

 

A rare peaceful silence looms over them, as Levi settles into Hanji's seat refusing to sit where "that old women might of pissed herself" 

 

Looking out the window Levi sighs drawing what looks like a person on the fogged up window, before pulling out a book from his bag.

"Oi," Levi calls out "four eyes, are you that bored that playing with a rock interests you" 

"...you're right, sorry" Hanji places it in her pocket

"why are you here?" Levi questions 

"what"

"Zeke and i are here to see Mikasa and Eren, because for some reason, Zeke also, is not able to go this weekend, which i think is bullshit, beardy is here just to spite me." Levi glares to where Zeke is.

"i have business there, being with you guys is just a con"

"i understand how being with Zeke is a con, but if being with me is a con, what is being you"

"A plus" Hanji jokes, flicking their hair with a smile 

"you just want to see Erwin" Levi says knowingly

"wha, no, i told you, i have stuff to do-OH," Hanji sqeals "i didn't tell you, let me tell you-"

"-i have a headeche, i'm going to just read a bit"

"you're such a gloomy grump"

"Tsk," Levi starts reading the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	6. Match your breathing with mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

"Sorry Miss," a teacher from the office opens the classroom door "but i need to talk to Eren Yeager" 

"Go on Eren" his teacher jerks her head to the door

"bring your stuff with you" the office woman says

'what happened? Why do i need to bring my things?' Eren furrows his eyebrows but puts his things away before making his way.

Sharing a confused glance with Mikasa who is also there with her bags, Eren turns to the office lady in confused fury.

"what happened?" Eren demands clenching his jaw

 

Racing into the empty classroom, Eren drops to his knees holding his chest as he grasps for breath

Kneeling on the floor across him Mikasa calmly says "just try to think of something else"

"like what?" Eren gasps out biting his lips as his face scrunches in pain

"happy things...friends, family-" Eren pales snaping his head up with his eyes blown and lips parted, 

"sorry, not that" Mikasa shuts her eyes. 

Placing his hand against the wall as he shuffles up to it, Eren grasps his chest, sqinting his eyes shut trying to drown out the stabbing sharp pain firing from his chest through him.

"Take a deep breath" Mikasa says

Opening his mouth to reply looking up at her, he involentary inhales sharply at a burst of sorching pain exploding across his chest 

"I-I ca-can't, I C-CAN'T" he splutters out, voice going high in panic

Moving closer to him, Mikasa leans down to be in the his vision

"Hey, look at me" 

At Eren shaking his head, she repeats "look at me" leaning further down to try to get him to look at her

Firmly saying "look at me", bright green-blue eyes slowly look up at her. 

"...hey..." Mikasa whispers 

"Eren..." she holds his head stroking his wet checks. 

"try to match your breathing with mine" she places her forehead to his

Taking deep breaths for him to copy, she shuts her eyes and tries to stop her own shaking 'i must be strong for Eren' 

"i'm sorry" he whispers 

"it's not your fault" 

"it...i" pulling away from her, he shoves himself down to the ground, punches the floor, his hysterical sounding laughter turing into more and more into tragic sobs.

"Eren..." Mikasa stares wide eyed at him

"Nothing changed!" he yells at himself 

"You haven't changed one bit, dammit!" he screams at himself 

"you're still as useless as you ever were!" Eren sobs 

"NOTHING CHANGED!" he screams 

"mum..." he whispers 

"i...i still can't do anything at all" he mumbles 

"Eren..." she watches him remove himself from the ground now kneeling as he stares at nothing

"that's not true"

The beams of sunlight shining through the window lights up their eyes, Erens vibrant green-blue golden eyes glistering through his tears.

Mikasas normally stoic ones, filled with tears as she stares at Eren.

"That's not true" Mikasa smiles slightly 

"you've always...been by my side" Mikasa says

"thank you" she moves forward 

"and you..." Mikasa thinks back to her first birthday present from Eren. Him wrapping the warm scarf around her cold neck. Hating that the school won't allow her to wear it.

Rummaging through her bag, she pulls out the long red scarf. 

"you wrapped this scarf around me" 

"thank you" she smiles through the tears

Slowly leaning forward, they stare into eachothers bloodshot teary eyes. 

Fluttering her eyes shut, she feels soft wet lips over her own.

Eren feels his muscles relaxing as he subconsciously shuts his eyes, melting into the soft kiss, the rest of the world, for the moment, dissolving into nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Gold star for those who understand the small references throughout the story.


	7. Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Angst.

Reaching the hospital, Eren and Mikasa skid towards the reception with their teacher in tow. 

Waiting in the line, Eren paces around Mikasa and the teacher biting his hand until its starting to bleed, an old habbit that he can't break.

Tasting the copper, the wipes the blood in his mouth onto his shirt with a grimince. Biting his other hand he is tries to be more aware of hard how he's doing it.

"why is the line so fucking-"

"-language Eren" the teacher cuts him off

"whatever, why's it so long?" his voice is muffled by his hand

"watch how you talk to me," the teacher glares down on him " but considering the circumstances i will let it slide, just this once"

"Eren," Mikasa grabs his biten bloody hand "you must not do this" she then grabs his arm pulling down the hand he is biting.

Yanking his arm back he shouts "leave me alone, you are not my mother!"

"EREN" the teacher scolds

Tears streaming down his face, Eren shoves the teacher and Mikasa out if his way before he runs. Just running. He doesn't know or care where. Running as fast and as long as his tired legs can take him.

 

Gasping, a starling thought fills his mind, as he suddenly skids to his right. A destination in mind.

Shoving people out of his way, he sprints across the pavement, streets, alleyways, just running until he gets there, until he gets home, where his family is safe.

As he turns around the courner, he spots wide eyed the street to his house being cut of by the fire brigade and police tape. Red, blue and white flashing lights flash across the darkening street. 

Buckling to the ground, he feels his chest burn as if he's being ripped apart. 

His house. His home. Is now nothing but a crumbled heep on the ground, on the bloody ground. His families blood.

"it's all your fault it's all your fucking fault" he screams punching the ground repeatedly until he gasps as his bones crack and a sharp stabbing pain shoots through his hand.

Ignoring it he continues to punch the ground, his throat feeling like its being torn apart. 

Two firm hands grab his arms from behind, holding him back from punching the ground.

"GET OFF," Eren screams, his voice straining "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME" he tries to shove them off but to no avail.

"Eren," says a familiar voice "Eren, please" 

"Zeke, they..." he grips onto him, sobbing into his shirt 

"i know," he hugs the shaking small boy, "i know"

"no you don't, you don't understand, i-" Eren hiccups "i, its my fault, its my fault!" 

"what, no its not," Zeke forces Eren to look at him "Eren, look at me, it is not your fault" he drags out each word slowly. 

"you hear me, its not" he hugs him again

"you don't understand...it is" Eren whispers 

"right, tell me how it's your fault, did you cause the house to collapse"

"...no"

"tell me how it's your fault?"

"...we had a fight, i said bad things, HORRIBLE things, now...now..." he shakes his head, hiding into his big brothers chest "now..."

"now we are going to the hospital to see them"

Supporting Eren, he stands up lifting Eren with him as the kid holds onto him for dear life as his weak knees start to buckle.

Ignoring the looks of pity from people around them, he brings Eren to the car, placing him in the back seat as Levi tells everyone off saying "those looks won't change anything, put them away and get on with your boring pathetic lives" 

Hanji sits beside Eren pulling his hair back gently as his eyelids start to droop, "sleep, we'll wake you up when we're there"

Too tired, Eren shuts his eyes and let's himself fall asleep.

Carefully lifting his damaged hand, Hanji Inspects it gently. It's hard in the little light they have, but they manage well enough as the bruises and blood is vibrant over his tan broken skin.

Putting them down, Hanji leans forward to Levi and Zeke in the front "his hand is definitely broken, and both of them, for some reason, have teeth marks and are bleeding"

Zeke who is in the passenger seat, speaks up "it's a nervous habbit he's had since he was a toddler" 

"oh" Hanji glances to Erens sleeping form "...make sure he sees a doctor for his hands, its very bad"

"yeah..." Zeke stares at nothing

"we should be there in five minutes" Levi says

"okay..." Zeke leans on the window looking at the now dark sky

Hanji places a hand on Zekes shoulder 

"we are here if you need us"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so sad writing this.


	8. Black and blue

"...Eren" a distant voice calls out

"Eren, wake up" a hand on his shoulder startles him awake.

Stumbling awake, he screams as a sharp stabbing pain shoots up from his hand, cringing he holds his arm with the broken hand.

"just hold on a bit longer" Zeke says

"don't look at your hand, whatever you do, don't look at it" Hanji places a hand over his eyes

"well now he's going to want to look at it in curiosity" Zeke says

"if you want to see it, see it, but don't vomit over my car brat" Levi deadpans 

"It that bad?" Eren clenches his eyes shut, gritting his teeth to hold back from screaming again 

"worse" Hanji lowers their hand but hopes he does not look at it

"OH SHIT" Eren gasps 

His bruised bloody hand is deformed as the bones are in the wrong area, some bone sticking out of his broken skin. His hand is black and blue with bruises while being greazed with blood and bleeding teeth marks.

"oh great" Levi mutters

Clenching his eyes shut, Eren tries to drown out the stabbing and stinging pain shooting up his hand. 

Cringing he suddenly startles forward wide eyed.

"wait, are we at the hospital? Can i see them?" Eren wimpers 

"i spoke to the doctors, Carla's in surgery and won't be out for a few hours" Zeke takes a puff of his cigarette 

"because your injury is not critical, they won't be able to see you for a long time and refuse to give any medication as you haven't been checked and are underage" Zeke adds

"will she be alright?" Eren looks up with hopefull eyes

Not wanting to bring him up to be knocked down, Zeke lowers his head "she was unconscious, and very badly injured, its critical" 

"ZEKE!" Hanji exclaims at his blunt harshness

"i don't want to give you false hope" Zeke looks at Eren 

His vibrant eyes are blown wide with tears, his body trembling slightly. Whether it's from the news, his broken hand or both, Eren looks much younger, his small frame shaking as he grasps his chest. 

"why are we still out here, why aren't we in the waiting room or something, what if they have news!" Eren goes to stand but stumbles from going too quick. 

Zeke clamps his shoulder pulling him back onto the car seat "we only just arrived, we are going in now" 

"Can you walk?" Hanji questions 

"yeah it's fine thanks" Eren stumbles a bit again, but manages to stand 

Power walking towards the hospital, they all quickly walk in and unfortunately have to queue

"stupid line" Eren spits

"tell me about it" Hanji adds

"wait a second," Eren spins round facing Zeke "what about dad?"

Gritting his teeth, Zeke says lowly "they don't know where he is, he was not home, but he's not answering his phone, and people at work said he left a long time ago"

"oh"

Ruffling his hair, Hanji gives him a tight smile. 

"also," Eren adds "if we just got here, how did you know about her state and that they won't see me?"

"i phoned them, asking for infomation on Carla, luckly i was under an emergancy number, i asked about your hand too"

"oh"

"how can i help you?" the receptionist asks with a smile

Scowling, Levi speaks up before anyone gets a chance to

"here about Carla Yeager, family"

"all of you?" she raises an eyebrow 

"all of us" Levi spits with a glare

"er, um, right" she splutters at his glare "um, the waiting room is on the third floor"

"oh," Zeke speaks up "and my brother's hand is broken very badly" he pulls Erens arm forward showing his messed up hand knowing it will make her so disgusted she will make sure a doctor comes quicker

He was right. Her face scrunches up in disgust as she shuts her eyes shaking her head slightly trying not to vomit.

"please, he's in agony" Hanji adds

Not even for show just finally letting it out, Eren yelps out in pain, face scrunching in pain as his breathing starts to become shallow.

"right, right, a doctor will meet you there very soon" she swallows deeply, looking away.

"thanks" Hanji says, marching to the lift with the others in tow.


	9. Tell me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

"EREN" Mikasa yells rushing towards him.

Hissing as Mikasa tackles him into a hug, he wraps his non-injured arm around her trying not to scream from the sharp pain in his other hand.

Levi gently pulls her back much to her stong grip around Eren.

"What," she glares "leave us-"

"his hand Mikasa" Levi cuts her off

Mikasa gasps loudly as she notices his batted and bloody hand

"oh my, Eren, what happened?" Mrs Ackerman gently lifts his arm up to get a better look whispering a "sorry" as he hisses in pain

"Eren!" Mikasa cries "why did you run away? What happened?" she looks at him "Did someone hurt you?" she growls

"er, no, i tripped a few times when i was running" 

Mikasa narrows her eyes and gives him a look that says 'later'

"Any news?" Zeke sits down

Stroking a hand through Erens hair, Mrs Ackerman sighs shaking her head "no, nothing"

"EREN" a voice calls out "are you-" Armin stares wide eyed at his hand "-what happened?" he cuts himself off 

"fell running" 

Armin gives him a look of confustion and disbeilef

"Eren Yeager" a doctor calls out 

"here!" Eren lifts his non-injured hand and starts walking forward 

"Hi Eren. Sorry, but do you have a family member who can accompany you, as you're underage"

"i will, i'm his brother" Zeke stands

Mrs Ackerman places a hand on his shoulder "don't worry, i'll go with him"

"sorry but what's your relation to Eren?"

"She's fine" Zeke sits back down

"sorry but i can't let-"

"She's my aunt" Eren says lowly

"oh, that's okay, i guess, er, if you would like to follow me" the doctor jerks their head and starts making their way with Eren and Mrs Ackerman in tow.

 

"Hey, Mikasa," Armin pulls her away from everyone "how is she?"

"we don't know, she's having an opperation" Mikasa stares at where Eren was.

"Eren is going to be fine" Armin looks at her "they both are"

 

A long agonising time after, Eren returns with Mrs Ackerman

"any news?" Eren looks hopeful

"no, sorry"

Sighing Eren cradles his arm as he sits with a cringe

"the others sends their love Eren, and hope everything will be okay" Armin sits besides him 

"right" 

"Aunt, wheres Uncle?" Levi looks at Mrs Ackerman 

"oh, he's on a business trip, he wanted to come but there's nothing he can do anyway," she smiles sadly "he sends his love"

"where's Auntie Kuchel and Uncle Kenny?" Mikasa questions glancing around

"yeah, where are they?" Levi looks at Mrs Ackerman 

"they are out of town, but Kuchel is on her way back" 

"right" Levi leans back

 

Suddenly, Zeke stands

"oi, where are you going?" Eren calls out

"fresh air" he says disappearing around the corridor 

Eren stands with a wince, and starts to follow him before a hand on his shoulder stops him

"let him go cool off and get his thoughts together" Mrs Ackerman says with a small smile 

 

Lighting up his cigarette, Zeke leans against the wall outside of the hospital watching the crowds of people rushing in and out of the hospital. 

Some with smiles, some with tears.

"what a coincidence" a familiar voice calls out

"what Levi" Zeke grits his teeth

"It's a coincidence that you suddenly booked a last minute ticket on a day that this happens" Levi stares at Zeke 

"so is you and Hanji planning to come here on the day this happens"

"that is, but two coincidences on the same day...? You coming here and then this happens is not a coincidence, is it?"

"what makes you say that Levi?" 

"you were busy, but somehow made time to come visit your family when you could of seen them on the days you actually planned to see them" 

"or i wanted to come with you to annoy and spite you" Zeke copies what Levi said on the coach

"thats just a bit of light for you"

"Levi i'm really not in the mood for these arugements" Zeke strolls away

"is this why you suddenly booked the ticket?"

"go away" Zeke glares as Levi follows him

"why didn't you tell us?" 

Zeke looks away gritting his teeth quietly staring at nothing

"I. Asked. You. A. Question" Levi glares

"careful Levi, with that look your giving me i might piss myself"

"i've known you and your family since i was a kid" Levi spits "if i was not coming already, would you of told me?"

Levi doesn't even wait for a responce before continuing.

"Or just leave me there in ignorence before i end up getting the same phone call, but miles away, and having to come much later, maybe even too late..."

"i didn't know how to say it, what did you want me to say?" Zeke spits " just 'oh, the women who is like a mother to me, and the women you've known nearly your whole life could die' " Zeke grits his teeth

"it does not matter now, i just wanted to know if that's the reason you came" Levi stares at the ground 

Zeke takes a puff of his cigarette glaring at the ground 

Levi sighs, "we can't change what happened, but in the future, put our differences aside and tell me," he looks at Zeke "like i would for you"

Staring at Levi, Zeke bites his lip "i will"

"this does not mean we're friends or anything" Levi says

"oh please" Zeke scoffs "you and i will never be friends"

"good" 

"good" 

"fine" 

"fine" 

Huffing, Levi marches away and returns to the waiting room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. For now its a one shot, but im thinking of making it a whole story, im not sure. If anyone has some prompts they like, let me know.


End file.
